


Will Junko ever be impressed by me?

by Ameba_UltimateDangitgrandpaEnthusiast



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Ikusaba Mukuro-centric, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Junko really snatched Mukuro's memories too smh, Mukuro gets a crush on Naegi oooooo, Mukuro just wants her sister to love her, Mukuro sees the good in people, One-Shot, Slight Canon Divergence, Song-based fic, Spoiler alert it doesn't work out too well, Spoiler alert she doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameba_UltimateDangitgrandpaEnthusiast/pseuds/Ameba_UltimateDangitgrandpaEnthusiast
Summary: Mukuro Ikusaba is the 16th student, the Ultimate Soldier, but things would be different for her posing as her sister. But this was all just a part of their plan, right..?
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Mukuro Ikusaba (One-sided), Naegi Makoto/Sayaka Maizono (Implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Will Junko ever be impressed by me?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I've wrote in a while, this song just really spoke to me and motivated me to write something.. lucky for the song, I was feeling Mukuro, and she does fit the song fairly well, so that's pretty neat. Anyways, rather than that, the song is ES by Crying, thank you to them for writing this amazing song, and thank you to you, the reader, for reading this trainwreck. I really appreciate it! < 3

_ How does the world perceive me, perceiving myself. _

These were the first words that donned on Mukuro as she took her first step into the life of despair, though one she’d felt her whole life in the presence of her sister, the Ultimate Despair herself, Junko Enoshima. This was all a part of their plan, wasn’t it? Then why did it feel so.. off. She didn’t pay attention to it. Stick to the plan, Ikusaba.

_ All I care to do is sip on beer and chocolate milk. I’m more frightened than usual, lately. _

She wasn’t surprised by some of the students’ standoffish and demeaning behaviors, though by some.. she was surprised. They were.. likeable? They were unlike what her sister informed her of. But this was just part of the plan. 

_ I do not translate into ‘one of the boys’, ‘Lotus flower’ or ‘chinita’. _

She didn’t fit in, and that was the first observation she made. Though.. playing someone as charming as her sister.. should she really distance herself? What would Junko do..? She would… be nice. Gain their trust. Enjoy the game and everything that gets to be observed about it. She had to put her sister to justice, that’s all she could think. This was all a part of the plan.

_ I’m just ES and I’d prolly rather nap than wonder, restlessly; Will ya ever be impressed by me..? _

She frequently thought about her sister, and wondered if her sister was finally pleased with her doing this. Would she congratulate her? Would she tell her nice things? Would she.. hug her? Would she get any sort of affection? That was always a treat in any regards. She was just an ugly, fat, whore, stupid, worthless girl that was below Junko in every way possible. Was the plan going well enough to impress Junko..?

_ Mom doesn’t think I fit into the darling archetype, but that’s an ancient pair of jeans. _

She kept looking at herself. She was Junko. She couldn’t stop looking at herself. Did this mean she could be hot, finally? That would be nice. Maybe she could.. “woo” one of the boys.. or girls.. it didn’t matter to her. That Naegi one.. there was something about him that made her feel amazing. He.. he had smiled at her. He genuinely had liked her?? But she couldn’t get attached, that wasn’t a part of the plan. 

_ And my thighs are crafted, holy, rolling thunder. _

She wanted to approach Naegi. She wanted to talk to him. It’s all that mattered to her, she could thrust this note to him and step away from the situation.. then let him process what she wrote in whatever way possible, whether positive or disgust.. at least she got her point across.. but the day she saw him he was with Sayaka. She decided not to interfere, even going so far as to call THEM lovebirds, even though she knew damn well she’d rather be lovebirds with Makoto.. she crumbled up her note and threw it away.. goddammit that wasn’t the P L A N.

_ Forget the numbers, forget the numbers, please. _

Everything had progressively gotten worse in her head. They hated her. They hated her. They hated her. She couldn’t stand seeing Sayaka and Makoto together at this point, but it was fine. She could live as long as she had Junko in her life, someone to adore. She shut off every emotion, she didn’t need emotions in the operation, they would only be inferior and hinder the task at hand. She didn’t need romance. All she needed was Junko and the plan. The plan.

_ Every goddamn family reunion, someone’s got something to say; “How did ya become this way?” _

She was close to deviating from their original plan. Maybe she could do something to spice it up, Junko would like that, right? Her persona being a hero and spicing up the situation, being a rebel, going up to the headmaster. She knew she wouldn’t actually get killed, Junko needed her in this situation. She decided all at once, next time Monokuma popped out, hopefully after the first victim is discovered, she would make a scene and try to stand up to him. The plan could be interesting.

_ As if I’ve made a mistake, meanwhile they’ve slaughtered the cake. _

This was it. This was her chance. Stamping her foot down on Monokuma, she began to yell at him, call him psycho, whatever Junko would do, whatever Junko would LIKE, she’d be so good to her later! This was a fantastic performance, right? But- what the hell was the bear blabbering on about? Then before she knew it.. she had been violently speared, making a gruesome, guttural sound of surprise… betrayal.. that’s all she felt. Betrayal. Why her? Junko, why.. me..? Out of all people, why did you have to do this to me? I thought I was.. your life.. you were my life.. and you.. did this.. all too quickly….. this wasn’t the plan..  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**God, I hope these kids find a way to end your fucking scheme.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback, recommendations, any type of constructive criticism in the comments, and thank you again for reading! < 3


End file.
